


Daichi-san is just a normal boy

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, daichi gets punched again, daisuga - Freeform, karasuno boys afraid of momma crow XD, one-shot base on canon, scary Suga!!!, why do I tag things like this anyway??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: "Daichi got into trouble for accidentally setting off the emergency bell while struggling with the boy's basketball team's captain during lunch time rush."





	

**Author's Note:**

> YOOHOOO!! I'm back!!
> 
> This one-shot is actually made a long time ago but I got distracted and busy so I was not able to finish it... But finally I had the time to continue!!
> 
> So this story is base on this canon:
> 
> "Daichi got into trouble for accidentally setting off the emergency bell while struggling with the boy's basketball team's captain during lunch time rush."
> 
> So here it is!!

"Sawamura is really reliable. It's hard to imagine that he's still a high school teenager." Takinoue commented making Yachi turn to him with a smile.

"Actually I thought so too at first but then after that incident  Sawamura-senpai is still high school teenager." Yachi replied with a smile making Takinoue curious.

"Oh? What kind of incident?" He asked the blond girl.

"Sawamura-senpai got into trouble with the vice-principal for accidentally setting off the emergency bell during lunch break. They said that he was fighting with the basketball captain. Everyone was panicking that time." Yachi explained with a chuckle.

"Wow. It was hardly believable for someone like him." Takinoue said as he looked at the responsible captain.

Yachi nodded in understanding. Even she was shock too when he learned that their Captain is the reason for that chaos on lunch break.

_A few weeks ago_

Daichi looked up when his bestfriend came back into the classroom looking gloomy. Immediately he perked up readying himself to help his troubled friend.

"What's the matter Suga?" He asked when Suga was seated behind him.

The silver-haired man sighed. "Well.... you know Hongo Kaname of Class 2 right?" Suga asked him.

Daichi nodded his head. "Yeah. He's the basketball captain right? So what about him?"

"Well.. promise me you won't get mad?" Suga asked hesitantly.

"We'll see."

"Daichi!"

"Fine! I won't." Daichi conceided with a pout making Suga smile.

"Well recently he's been cornering me. He was asking me out--"

"What??!!" Daichi yelled in  surprised and Suga slap him in the arm for being loud when their classmates looked at them.

"You can't go out with him!! I mean--"

"Daichi calm down. Okay? I turned him down." Suga said in a frustrated voice, he wonders if it was right to tell Daichi.

"Well of course you should. We're dating anyway. You're mine. He had no right to but in." Daichi said with a nod of his head as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, almost looking like he's puffing his chest.

Suga sighed as he smiled at Daichi. Daichi looks like an animal protecting his territory. But then again this protectiveness is one of his redeaming features that Suga loves a lot.

"Yes yes. I told him that too. He doesn't look surprised though which makes me bothered." Suga said thinking deeply into it. He knows he tend to overthink but he can't help it.

"Well no one was surprised when we came out. It was expected anyway." Daichi said with a grin and Suga punch him this time. "Ouch!"

"Stop being so smug about it. Well back to the topic! So even though I told him he was still persistent. I really don't know what to do now."  Suga sighed again and when he looks at Daichi he realized that maybe he made a mistake.

Daichi's face is grim. His eyebrows are meeting at the middle forming a frown. His lips are forming a thin line.

'This is not good.' Suga thought.

"I don't like that." He said in all seriousness, his tone of voice too low and deep making Suga shiver.

Suga had always known Daichi can be possessive. And for some reasons his heart and body shivers in delight.

But before they can talk more about it the bell rings, signalling the start of classes.

When Daichi turned to the front Suga can't help but feel a little unease. He hopes what his gut is feeling isn't true at all.

When lunch time started Daichi excused himself and said he's going to the bathroom first and Suga should go to their spot and wait for him there.

Suga didn't put any mind into it and nodded taking their lunch boxes.

And when Suga was out of sight Daichi made a turn and went to Class 2. He looked inside and when he found what he's looking for he went inside and stood in front of a certain student.

"Hongo Kaname right? I hope you don't mind. Can I talk with you for a moment, privately?" He asked politely using his captain voice.

The Captain of the basketball team looked at him and smirk knowing fully well why the Captain of the volleyball team is there.

"Sure." He said as both of them left the classroom.

They went into a few hallways and whe they deem they are alone already Daichi starts talking.

"You do know why I asked for you right?" Daichi said in a chilly voice that always makes the volleyball team behave.

"I don't know. I really wonder why Sawamura-kun." Hongo said with a shrug making Daichi's face hardened more.

If anyone was near they would have immediately scampered away because of the deadly aura surrounding the two boys.

"Stop feigning not knowing because you do. But just to make it clear KOUSHI IS MINE. STAY AWAY FROM HIM." Daichi declared as he stood his ground and making himself taller and imposing.

"Who are you kidding? You two are just dating. I won't give up on him either." Hongo said back making Daichi bristled.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Sawamura. I have no plans on giving him up. You should be the one to back down! Who knows if you're treating him right?! Besides Sugawara deserved someone better! And that is me!" Hongo shouted back.

"What did you just say??!!" Daichi grab Hongo by his collar and the other did the same and they stared down at each other menacingly. Or more like Daichi looking up menacingly towards Hongo because the basketball team captain is taller than him.

"As if you would know how I treat him?! I treat him better because he's the most important person to me! And we wouldn't be together for two fucking years if I'm treating him wrong!! You bastard!!"

By now both boys had lost their cool and they started their squabble and fighting. Hongo pushed Daichi against the wall and Daichi in a fit to steady himself slammed his hand against the wall.

Unfortunately he did not see where his hand landed and only realize it when a loud shrill resounded through out the whole school.

"RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!" 

Both boys eyes widened in shock when they saw that Daichi had accidentally set off the emergency alarm.

"SHIT!" They both cursed and they paled when they heard footsteps coming near them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  "RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!"   

Suga looked up in alarmed when he heard the emergency bell. He stood up and immediately went inside the building.

'Daichi. Daichi is still there.' Is what is going on inside his head. 

Many students are going out and into the open field. The teachers are guiding the students out and calming down the over excited ones. He bumped into Asahi when he made a turn.

"SUGA!" The glass-heart boy said in surprise. "Asahi! Have you seen Daichi? What's going on?" Suga asked a little out of breath from running. 

"I don't know. I haven't seen him. The teachers are ushering everyone out." Asahi explained his voice shaking.

"I need to find him." Suga said in a rush and was about to run again but Asahi stopped him.

"Suga! What if--"

"You two! What are you still doing here? On to the field now!" One of the teachers saw them.

"But Sensei! I need to get back--"

"No one's going back inside until the building is all clear and safe. Now move."

Reluctantly they both went outside and Suga got more worried when he met up with all his teammates but Daichi is nowhere to be found.

Almost an hour later and the teachers allowed the students inside again and that's when the news got into them. 

"Hey have you heard? It was the captain of volleyball and basketball team who set up the alarm."

"Is that true?"

"I heard there's a fight?"

"Really? But that's impossible. They don't look like it though."

"That is true also."

Asahi looks at Suga worriedly as they walk back to their rooms.

"Suga... Do you think it's true? That Daichi was fighting with the basketball team? It's impossible right?" Asahi asked worriedly but then he flinched in fright when he saw Suga's darkening face.

"Uhmm.. Suga--"

"Stupid Daichi!"

'Ohmygod Daichi! You're in trouble.' Asahi thought as he prayed for his friend who's going to be dead meat at the hands of their vice-captain.

_Later in the afternoon._

In the volleyball team a miracle or a curse is currently happening.

Why?

Everyone is standing so QUIETLY AND ATTENTIVELY as they wait for their captain. Even Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai is sweating bullets at the atmosphere. Ukai wondered what happened to the team this time?

He looked at the source of the tense atmosphere. 'Sugawara.' He turned to Takeda-sensei and whispered. _"Sensei what's going on? We can't start like this. What's with Sugawara?"_

 _"Oh.. you see... I think it has something to do with the accident earlier."_ Takeda-sensei whispered.

 _"Accident?"_ The heck? Why are they whispering?

 _"Yes. Earlier there's a commotion in the school. We thought there's a fire in the building and so all the students were ushered out. But then it was all an accident. Someone accidentally set off the alarm and upon investigation the ones who set it off are the boys basketball teams' captain and Sawamura-kun."_ Takeda explained and Ukai's eyes widened in disbelief.

_"For real??!! Not a prank right?"_

_"Yes. They said it was an accident and they were just rushing to get lunch and accidentally pushed each other. Or is what I've been told. Good thing they were both let off easily since both students are known for being responsible, what with being a captain and all."_

Ukai nodded but it still does not make sense why the atmosphere in the club is scary as hell. Even he is afraid to speak for pete's sake!

They all jumped (except for Kiyoko and Suga) when the doors opened to reveal their captain.

"I'm sorry for being late. Something held me---"

Daichi started but tensed when he noticed the atmosphere.

"W-what's going on?" He asked nervously.

"Sawamura-san." Suga said looking deadly at Daichi and said man paled when he saw Suga. Oh he's in big trouble.

"Can I talk with you for a moment. PRIVATELY." He continued with a low voice making everyone shake in fright.

The whole team have only one thought in mind.

'Never make Suga/Sugawara-san/senpai angry if you don't want to die.'

They feel pity for their Captain and they all sent silent prayers above that they will have their captain whole.

Daichi gulped nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. He knows why his boyfriend is currently mad at him and this will be bloody. Now he regretted what he did.

"Now S-suga.. I.. I can explain..." Daichi said his hands in a pacifying motion.

"Sensei, Coach. Is it okay for us to talk for a moment? You can go start practice." Suga asked the two older man who nodded their heads. Fudge! Sugawara is just scary.

"S-sure...Uhm. Sugawara?" Ukai halted the young man as he edge towards Daichi

"Hai?"

"Uhm... I need my captain back in one piece okay?" Ukai asked nervously and he gulped at Sugawara's answer.

"Sure!" He said with a deadly smile.

Everyone cried in fright and looked pityingly at their captain. With that Suga drag Daichi by his collar out of the gym.

"Daichi-san will be okay right?" Hinata asked and everyone replied by silence.

"Dumbass! You know the answer to that! You saw how scary Sugawara-san is! Dumbass!"

"What did you say Bakageyama!!"

And so another squabble ensued. But let's not get side tracked.

When Suga and Daichi got out of the gym, with Suga dragging Daichi by his collar, the silver haired vice captain slammed his captain on the wall.

For such a small man Suga is really strong or maybe Daichi had forgotten about this because he is so used in slamming Suga against the wall.

A punch in the gut.

"OUCH! SUGA THAT--"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!"

Daichi looked down in shame as he rub his stomach. It seems gossip really fly so fast.

"I didn't tell you about it because I was afraid this will happen and I was RIGHT! What will you do if you got punished huh??! Or more if you got under detention! You know we're in the critical time! There's so many matches and the team needs their captain! You know that! Don't you?"

At the last of his sentence Suga's voice trailed off and Daichi feels more guilty as he hug Suga.

"I'm sorry Koushi."

"Stop that. I'm getting angry here." Suga pushed but Daichi just hugged him harder.

"I'm really sorry Koushi."

"You shouldn't have done that. I was really scared Daichi." Suga said in a broken voice as he hug Daichi back.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But really I just talked to him but he said something that didn't seat well with me. I got angry." Daichi explained.

"You should know better not to let your anger get the better of you. What did he say?"

"He said that I'm not treating you any better and you're far much better without me." Daichi admitted with a pout.

Suga pushed him away a little to look at Daichi's face with a sigh and a small smile.

"You know that's not true."

"Well I can't help it."

"I know. That's why next time don't ever listen to what the others say. Okay? You know me better."

"Yeah." With that Daichi swooped down to kiss Suga on the lips.

"I love you. I'm sorry. For the trouble earlier."

"It's all okay now. I love you too. Let's go back to practice."

That afternoon Daichi was shocked per se when the basketball captain approached him after practice.

"What do you want?" He said in a deadly voice.

His teammates jumped in fright. They looked around and panicked because Suga is not there.

"I just want to talk that's all." Hongo said seriously and gestured for them to go outside.

"Sugawara talked to me. He said that he loves you a lot and that no matter how you treated him is your business and not mine. He reassured me that he's so happy right now. His face and his eyes as I look at him talking about you it just tells me all. THAT'S WHY! Sawamura! If you make him cry I won't hesitate to snatch him away from you."

Daichi smirked and wih a voice full of conviction he said, "Just so you know. There's no way in hell that's gonna happen."

With that Hongo left and Daichi went back to the gym where his teammates are cleaning up and Suga is waiting for him with all smiles.

Immediately Daichi ran towards his boyfriend and hug him tight in front of everyone.

"Daichi?"

"Suga.... later on..."

"Hm?"

"Can I do you when we got home?"

Suga's face exploded in a fierce blush at what Daichi said and in his embarrassment he hit Daichi upside the head.

"DAICHI YOU IDIOTIC PERVERT!!!"

"SUGA THAT HURT!"

"YOU DESERVE IT YOU PERVERTED CAPTAIN!"

"Sensei..." Ukai started with a sweatdrop as he look at his bickering Captain and Vice-captain.

"Yes Ukai-kun?" Takeda replied with a smile.

"Are you sure nothings wrong with this team?"

"Ahhhh yes it's only normal. It must be the power of youth."

Youth indeed.

Oh well they are normal boys after all.

"Oy! Clean up already and go home!"

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! Done with one of my one-shots!! Time to go back to my other stories.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Your votes/comments are always my source of motivation!
> 
> See yah!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
